Doctor Who & Marvel: Web of Time
by Derek Metaltron
Summary: Over thousands of issues and nearly 800 TV Episodes! Now when dark forces threaten two multiverses, Marvel's Greatest Heroes and the Galaxy's most Eccentric Time Lord must unite across more than fifty years of adventures if they are to thwart an Alliance of Evil and save the Marvel and Whoniverse alike! Comic Script Format. #0 Introduction up.
1. Introduction

On 23rd November, 2012 – the 49th Anniversary of the longest running Science Fiction Show on Television - an epic, yearlong fan fiction event commences as the Whoniverse's most Legendary Time Lord and his greatest companions come face to face with a host of the Marvel Universe's most Amazing, Fantastic, Incredible, Invincible, Mighty and Uncanny Super Heroes across over fifty years of Time and Space as a fan of two of fiction's greatest fandoms imagines a huge Comic Book Crossover between Marvel and IDW!

When an evil reality-spanning alliance threatens the stability of no less than TWO Multiverses, the forces of good bring the Eleventh Doctor crashing into the Marvel Universe! But this isn't the first time that the Doctor has entered this reality, and the very nature of the Marvel Universe's 'Sliding Timescale' is just one of the strange effects that a plan five decades and two realities in the making has produced! If the Doctor and his numerous allies – Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, the Avengers and more besides – are to determine the nature of this evil, the pieces of numerous encounters between all Eleven Incarnations of the Doctor, his many Companions and various Marvel Heroes in his past must be brought to light from their broken memories – all leading up to an epic showdown between the forces of good and evil over two realities!

The story kicks off on November 23rd with the opening Prologue – written comic script style! Then each Month from December to October the story continues with the continued present narrative over eight comic script pages alongside two past adventures of the Doctor and his companions as they encounter one of several Marvel Heroes and battle Villains from both realities as their universes seem to brush together in two twelve comic script page stories a month. And it all comes down to an epic thirty-two page showdown on November 23rd 2012 – Doctor Who's 50th Anniversary!

This fanfic is designed to also encourage reader interaction so if you have a request for a Marvel Hero or Villain to meet the Doctor, leave a message in the Reviews! And be ready in one week's time for the epic opening #0 for **DOCTOR WHO/MARVEL: WEB OF TIME!**

###

_Doctor Who/Marvel: Web of Time #0 (of 11)_

_JAMES CLEVERLEY (w) • VARIOUS (a)_

_Cover by ? • Variant Cover by ?_

_• An Epic Tale spanning two multiverses across over Fifty Years of the world's greatest super heroes and the universe's most heroic Time Lord begins here!_

_• The first ever Company Crossover between Marvel and IDW Comics!_

_• 1962: At the beginning of a new age of heroes and an alien's decision to disown his people for Time and Space… two powerful entities converse for the stability of two realities!_

_• 2012: The Eleventh Doctor crashes into the Marvel Universe… and the heart of New York City! But this isn't his first visit amongst Earth's most renowned heroes! An epic adventure kicks off here!_

_40 PGS./Rated T+ …$3.99_


	2. Disclaimer & Issue 0 Titles

**(Disclaimer and AN: Apologies for the slight delay in the release of the first part of this epic crossover, between computer problems and work hunting I was unable to meet the desired deadline of the 23rd and Doctor Who's 49th Anniversary. However, things look to be back on form and the two chapters which make up the beginning of Web of Time should be up on the 30th/31st, with the following parts intended for the 21st of December - if the world doesn't end anyway. After that and barring holiday time I'm hoping to have this series released monthly. However I thought it might be wise to release this introduction to #0, which will see two seperate prologues setting up December's #1. I hope you enjoy this year-long story as it is intended to be my magnum opus and tribute to my two favourite fandoms. All I have left to say is a kind thanks to the numerous writers and actors behind one of the longest running science fiction shows and the best selling comic-line, both of over fifty years. There are too many to mention alongside such names as Verity Lambert, Stan Lee, Warris Hussain, Jack Kirby, all of the Doctors from William Hartnell to Matt Smith and the many talented writers and artists of Marvel Comics like John Byrne, John Romita Sr and Jr, Brian Michael Bendis, John Hickman, Chris Claremont and a lot more. Needless to say that it if wasn't for them and their devotion to the craft of storytelling, this own tale of mind would have never been. I also thanks the writers of the Cvil War Script Book, which provided the inspiration to writer this in a comicscript format, as if Marvel and IDW Comics, the current holders of the rights to Doctor Who comics outside the UK, might have devised this as an epic crossover between the two companies. Thanks and happy reading!) **

* * *

**Doctor Who/Marvel: Web of Time #0**

_The Story So Far..._

_Once electing to leave Gallifrey and his people the Time Lords due to their lack of interest and creed of non-involvement with the rest of the universe, the time traveller known as the Doctor is armed only with his incredible intelligence and when available, his ever-trusty Sonic Screwdriver. Whilst he often travels alone he is immensely fond of the planet Earth and has taken on numerous companions from his favourite planet amongst others. As a Time Lord the Doctor has the ability to regenerate his body when he is likely to die, changing his personality and nature each time but also always being the same, good-hearted and heroic person. Involved in the damaging and personal events of the Last Great Time War between his people and the Daleks, the Doctor is now in his Eleventh Incarnation and the last of his people alive. Recent events which threatened to see the Doctor fated to die for good have forced him back into the shadows, a lone unknown traveller amid the cosmos following the tragic and sudden departure of his last companions, Amy and Rory Williams. I have witnessed his many adventures myself, as he is a force of order and good and for I am... the __**White Guardian.**_

_It began on Earth in 1939 with the demonstration by Professor Horton of a new form of life – a synthetic life-form which by exposure to oxygen burst into flames – a Human Torch. This being gave rise to an age of heroes and villains who have fought from the battlefields of the Second World War to the Present Day. From the Fantastic Four, Uncanny X-Men and Incredible Hulk, to the Amazing Spider-Man, Invincible Iron Man and Mighty Thor, all of these Heroes both separately and together have sought to protect their world from numerous threats and Villains both on Earth and beyond.. And it my task to watch over all of these struggles - for good and evil - across an almost limitless range of infinite Earths. For this is both the destiny and curse for myself, __**Uatu – the Watcher.**_

* * *

_NOTE: This story takes place in the time between the events of the Doctor Who Episodes __**Angels in Manhattan**__ and the Christmas Special __**The Snowmen**__ for the Eleventh Doctor and his TARDIS, and immediately prior to the events of the __**Avengers Vs X-Men**__ storyline for the Marvel Universe._

**_WATCHFUL GUARDIANS (Pages 1-16) & TIMELY ARRIVAL (Pages 17-32) Written by James Cleverley_**


End file.
